Chubby Cheeks
by kamsharigatou
Summary: Trainee baru dengan pipi gempal seperti bakpao itu nyatanya telah menarik perhatian Hangyul. [The Unit Fanfiction] IM Hangyul x UNB / IM Kijung.


written by kamsharigatou

lee hangyul x kim kijung

ini setting waktunya saat mereka berdua masih trainee. pokoknya dedek kijung masih kecil dan nggak setinggi sekarang

-ooo-

Sejak agensi kedatangan trainee baru, kehidupan Hangyul menjadi lebih berwarna. Titik hidupnya tidak melulu tentang soal berlatih atau band dan dance. Meskipun Hangyul harus rela kehilangan posisinya sebagai trainee yang termuda di agensi. Tidak masalah. Setidaknya ia punya kegiatan baru selain menjahili para hyungnya itu. Misalnya kegiatan barunya ini adalah seperti mencari perhatian (caper) kepada salah satu trainee baru tersebut.

"Sudah makan?"

Hangyul memasuki ruang latihan vokal dan ketika manik hitamnya menemukan hanya ada seseorang disana. Seseorang yang menarik atensinya akhir-akhir ini, maka tanpa ragu Hangyul berjalan mendekatinya dan bertanya dengan santai.

"Diet."

Balasan singkat didapatkannya dari trainee baru yang bernama Kim Kijung itu. Hangyul menampilkan senyuman tipisnya ketika melihat Kijung kembali fokus pada latihan vokalnya. Kijung menatap lagu pada kertas yang dipegangnya dengan seksama.

"Tidak baik melakukan diet disaat kamu masih dalam masa pertumbuhan."

Kijung menatap pemuda yang hampir dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Bukannya hyung yang menyuruh aku diet?"

Hangyul mengernyit, "Kapan aku bilang gitu?"

"Hyung sering mencubit pipiku dan berkata aku terlalu banyak makan."

"Tapi aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk diet."

"Tapi tingkah hyung seakan memerintahku untuk seperti itu!"

Ah, begitu rupanya. Ini salah Hangyul karena dia hampir saja membuat anak orang yang baru dikenalnya selama beberapa bulan itu melakukan hal aneh. Tapi ini juga bukan sepenuhnya salah Hangyul. Salahkan Kijung juga karena pemuda bertubuh gempal itu terlalu menggemaskan.

Maksudnya, Hangyul sangat tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi Kijung. Pipinya gemuk seperti bakpao. Apalagi didukung dengan tubuhnya yang berisi serta lebih pendek darinya. Selain itu, Kijung juga senang sekali melakukan aegyo. Makanya Hangyul tidak tahan dengan segala sisi menggemaskan yang dikeluarkan Kijung.

"Hyung? Jangan diam saja."

Hangyul mengerjapkan matanya lalu menghela napas. "Oke, aku memang sering mencubit pipimu. Tapi jangan ambil kesimpulan yang aneh-aneh tentang apa yang kulakukan."

Kijung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tanpa sadar, Hangyul kembali mencubit pipi Kijung dengan keras.

"Tuh kan hyung! Mulai lagi!" Kijung berseru kesal.

"Aduh, maaf. Habisnya kamu imut banget sih. Hyung nggak kuat." Hangyul melambaikan tangannya pada kamera cctv di sudut atas ruangan. Ibaratkan saja dia sedang memegang bendera putih.

"Males ah aku sama Hangyul hyung." Kijung beranjak dan bergegas untuk keluar ruangan. Tapi Hangyul menahan tangannya.

"Eits, jangan marah. Hyung traktir jajangmyeon di kedai depan deh. Mau nggak?"

Hangyul mengeluarkan jurus andalannya bila Kijung mulai ngambek.

"Tapi aku kan lagi diet."

"Nggak usah diet. Begini saja kamu juga sudah cukup kok. Yang penting kamu sehat." Hangyul mengacak rambut pemuda di hadapannya ini dengan sayang.

"Beneran?" Hangyul mengangguk.

"Ya sudah ayo kita makan. Aku beneran ditraktir kan?"

Hangyul kembali mengangguk.

"Sama boba thai tea juga ya, Hyung. Aku mau."

Hangyul menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, "Tapi izinkan hyung sering cubit pipimu ya."

"Iih, jangan hyung. Nanti makin lebar!" Kijung berlari menjauhi Hangyul sambil memegang kedua pipinya agar tidak terkena serangan lagi. Hangyul berlari mengejarnya dengan tawaan keras. Alhasil mereka berdua berlari-larian sampai menuju kedai yang letaknya bersebrangan di depan agensi.

Dan ketika Hangyul berhasil menangkap Kijung, pemuda itu memeluk tubuh gempal di pelukannya dengan sangat erat. Lalu menyeret Kijung untuk berjalan mengikuti arahannya.

"Kita nggak jadi makan disini hyung?" Kijung menoleh ke belakang karena mereka berdua semakin menjauh dari kedai yang dituju.

"Aku bosan makan disitu. Kita makan di tempat lain saja. Sekalian jalan-jalan."

Iya. Dan juga sekalian modus.

Kijung mengangguk mengerti. Ia tidak memikirkan hal yang lain lagi, ia lebih memilih mengikuti keinginan hyungnya itu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan bersama dengan Hangyul yang menggandeng tangan Kijung terlalu erat. Kalau perlu hingga sulit terlepas.

\/end\/

author note:

btw, aku udah nonton the unit sejak lama. tapi kepikiran buat bikin fenfik mereka baru sekarang.

ya, aku gemas sekali dengan kapal ini. sejak hangyul yang dateng ke vlivenya kijung dan diem aja tapi matanya ngeliatin kijung mulu dengan sayang. yak, makasih, sekarang akhirnya aku tahu mau masangin kijung sama siapa.

btw, mungkin kalian punya referensi buat kapal-kapal di the unit? aku mau pake pairing unb tapi malah bingung haha


End file.
